disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Princess/Gallery
Images of the Disney Princesses. Art and Animation Disney Princess.png|Official Disney Princess Logo Disney-princess-logo2.jpg ScreenHunter_01_Jun__25_19_40.jpg|The 10 Princesses in ballgown deluxe 9781405373593.jpg|'Disney Princesses' (Shows Rapunzel's Princess Dress for the first time.) Picture1.png|Official Disney Princess 2012 Calendar Poster Heavy_Metal_Princess.jpg accueilvisuelprincesse.jpg|Rapunzel with the more popular princesses. Disney_Princess_Magic_Glows_From_Within.jpg Disney_Princess_Metalic_1.jpg Disney_Princess_Metalic_2.jpg Disney_Princess_Fairy_Tale_Songs_Soundtrack.jpg disney-princesses.jpg|8 princesses in a Heart 1361277269_ydpouloveit_ru_fei_disnei_kartinki06.jpg tumblr_lh563chT2o1qavcdp.jpg 9780736428286.jpg|Disney Princesses tumblr_lfwemoZjmN1qde10po1_500.png tumblr_lh567anqDQ1qavcdp.jpg tumblr_lh5651d4dE1qavcdp.jpg 51-QIOj84-L._SS500_.jpg tumblr_lh565owXGK1qavcdp.jpg tumblr_lh5697nFEE1qavcdp.jpg 51BFSfbs1IL._SL500_AA300_.jpg Disney-Princess-shadows-with-Rapunzel-disney-princess-18052592-400-550.jpg|9 of the Disney princesses' sillouhettes Disney-Princess-Group-disney-princess-24608767-1440-900.png|Disney Princess wallpaper Tumblr lcmwwcJvza1qejy7ro1 400.jpg|Golden Disney Princess Golden_disney_princess.jpg Disney-princess1.gif Disney Princess-07-o.jpg Disney Princess-06-01.jpg 800px-Disney-Princess-Lineup-disney-princess-11846005-1280-800.jpg new-disney-princess-lineup-rapunzel-disney-princess-18212648-1280-800.jpg Disney princess alice.jpg|The eight main Disney princesses with Alice tumblr_lw3co5frtL1r2l1rao1_400.jpg|Mulan, Jasmine, Aurora and Belle wearing traditional Chinese Dresses Princesas-Disney.jpg New-Pictrue-of-Disney-Princess-disney-princess-28784019-579-414.jpg New-Disney-Princess-Background-disney-princess-28265123-1000-1171.jpg Disney_Princess_2010.png Screen shot 2012-03-10 at 5.16.28 PM.png Screen shot 2012-03-10 at 5.17.17 PM.png D-500-380__27823.1328094908.1280.1280.jpg|Art of the Princesses, with Minnie Princess Shimmer- 1280x800 copy.jpg Disney_Princess_Jewel.png Disney-Princess-Wallpaper-disney-5.jpg Disney Princess 8.png Original_six.jpg Disney_Princess_Original_Six.png Disney_Princess_Original_Six_2.png Original eight.jpg Disney_Princess_Promotional_Art_17.jpg Disney_Princess_Promotional_Art_18.jpg Disney_Princess_Promotional_Art_19.jpg Disney_Princess_Original_Six_3.jpg Disney_Princess_Garden_of_Beauty.jpg Disney_Princess_Garden_of_Beauty_2.jpg Disney_Princess_Garden_of_Beauty_4.jpg Disney_Princess_Garden_of_Beauty_3.png Disney_Princess_Garden_of_Beauty_5.jpg Disney_Princess_Garden_of_Beauty_6.jpg Disney_Princess_Garden_of_Beauty_7.jpg Disney_Princess_Garden_of_Beauty_8.jpg Disney_Princess_Garden_of_Beauty_9.jpg Disney Princess Garden of Beauty 10.png Disney_Princess_Tiana_and_Rapunzel_Wallpaper.jpg Disney_Princess_Easter.jpg 85h4286_ced3aed454_z.jpg Halloween_Disney_Princess_3.jpg 2010_Disney_Princess.jpg Disney_Princess_Promotional_Art_16.jpg Princesses.jpg ImagesCAKBZOU6.jpg 549293_10150636267532620_364023848_n.jpg|All 10 Disney Princesses Official_princess_line_up.png Disney Princess before transforming into their redesigns.png|Disney Princess, before transformed into their redesigns... Disney_Princess_Promotional_Art_13.jpg Disney_Princess_Promotional_Art_10.png Disney_Princess_Promotional_Art_11.png Disney_Princess_Promotional_Art_12.png Disney_Princess_Promotional_Art_15.jpg Disney_Princess_transform_to_redesign.jpg Princess2012.png|The first redesign of the Disney Princesses in 2012. Pre-redesign.jpg Disney-Princess-disney-princess-34417066-500-225.jpg Disney_Princess_Promotional_Art_14.jpg disneyprincess updatedapprearance 2013.jpg|The Princesses' updated design by the start of 2013 Disney-princess-2013-redesigns.jpg|The 10 princesses in their 2013 redesigns Making Magic as a Production3.png Disney-Princess-disney-princess-34121126-661-465.jpg disneyp2013.jpg 2013disneyprincess.jpg 380x570_product_media_22001-23000_FP2942_DISNEY_PRINCESS_grid.jpg|Disney Princess poster with Merida Disney Princess season 5.png Disney Princess season 5_2.png Disney Princess season 5_3.png 71CiGHp.jpg capadvdsailormoon2.png|The symbols of the Disney princesses tumblr_mo21bsEb3L1qgsmfro1_1280.jpg visittheprincesses.png disneyprincessuk.png Disney_Princess_Promational_Art_1.jpg Disney_Princess_Promational_Art_2.jpg Disney_Princess_Promational_Art_3.jpg Disney-Princess-Calander-disney-princess-34422674-994-988.jpg Disney-Princess-Calander-disney-princess-34422675-1024-1024.jpg Disney-Princess-34426886-1024-1024.jpg Disney_Princess_Promational_Art_4.jpg Tiara.png DisneyPrincesscanbe.jpg 7itu.png 1886894dp.png|The Princesses in their actual designs Disney-Princess-disney-princess-34346332-500-386.png Disney_Princess_Redesign_17.png Disney_Princess_Promational_Art.png Disney_Princess_Redesign_14.png Disney-Princess-disney-princess-34346340-500-388.png Disney_Princess_Palace_Pets.png Disney_Princess_Christmas.jpg 715xqvSpsEgrL. SL1500 .jpg Disney_Princess_I_Am_A_Princess_Weekend_Banner.jpg Disney_Princess_Redesign_18.png Disney_Princess_redesign_15.jpg Disney_Princess_Promational_Art_5.jpg Disney_Princess_Promational_Art_6.jpg Disney_Princess_Promational_Art_7.jpg Disney_Princess_Promational_Art_8.jpg Disney_Princess_Promotional_Art_9.jpg Disney_Princess_Redesign_20.jpg Disney_Princess_Redesign_21.jpg Disney_Princess_Redesign_22.jpg Disney_Princess_Redesign_23.jpg Disney_Princess_Redesign_16.jpg Disney_Princess_Redesign_19.jpg Newdisneyprincessmerida.jpg tumblr_mwky7umL7X1r4y37ao2_1280.png|The 2D Disney Princesses tumblr_mwky7umL7X1r4y37ao1_1280.png|The "New Era" 3D Disney Princesses MAR13_Feature_Princesses1-768x345.jpg B4ffc80e4904c041d36b4d44df56ae23.jpg Disney-style-costume-changes-of-princesses.jpg|8 of Disney Princesses costume changes in their original films (including Esmeralda and Charlotte La Bouff) Icons DP-Snow White.jpg DP-Cinderella.jpg DP-Aurora.jpg DP-Ariel.jpg DP-Belle.jpg DP-Jasmine.jpg DP-Pocahontas.jpg DP-Mulan.jpg DP-Tiana.jpg DP-Rapunzel.jpg|2D Rapunzel Tangled_Rapunzel_Icon.jpg|3D Rapunzel DP-Merida.jpg|3D Merida from the American DP website 71f4eed0096b9f278c312eb39cdd5b24d9ab75ba.jpg|2D Merida from the German DP website Live appearances 5794676545 c153000f6d b.jpg|Snow White, Rapunzel and Aurora on The Princess Float in Mickey's Soundsational Parade 5794700019 27666de4df b.jpg|Belle and Cinderella on The Princess Float in Mickey's Soundsational Parade princessliveaction.jpg|Tiana, Cinderella and Belle at the Disney Store in Times Square Grand Opening mer485858SMALL.jpg|All of the Disney Princesses in Disneyworld Merchandise 201378.jpeg|Classic Disney princess doll collection dollsetwithart.png|Disney Animators Collection Baby dolls with concept art figurine.jpg|Figurines of the Princesses castleplayset.jpg|Castle Play set (by mattel) Disney_Princess_Ultimate_Dream_Castle_2.jpg|The Ultimate Dream Castle raredesignerprincessdolls.png|Designer Princess dolls princessdesignerdolls.jpg zizziglers1.jpg|Doll figurines of the Princesses (Also Features Esmeralda) Ultimate Disney Princess Collection.jpg|Ultimate Disney Princess Collection, featuring Merida as part of the collection. $T2eC16hHJIYE9qUcQYgzBQefutHHU!~~60_35.JPG|Disney Princess Little People toys 853853428bed454_z.jpg|Disney Princess Books (are included Jessie, Dot, Alice and Kida) $(KGrHqZHJDIE+F9K1ZthBP3do5Zhiw~~60_3.JPG $T2eC16ZHJGkE9no8iK0vBQsoJNNyyQ~~60_12.JPG|Plush dolls Disneyprincessschoolsupplies.png|Disney Princess School Supplies DisneyPrincessDressup.png|Disney Princess Marketed Dress Up Costumes 120px-00012sP.jpeg|Disney Princess pins pTRU1-16411869dt.jpg Playdoh-290x205-Ariels-Jewels_footer.png 1135223.jpg 0065356976823_500X500.jpg disney-princess.jpg DSCN3850.JPG Tumblr lk75kyf3UJ1qde10po1 500.jpg Disney_Princess_Gift_Card.jpg Princess braclet.jpg Princess notebook.jpg Princess dolls.jpg Princess charms.png Tiana-Rapunzel-Cenicienta-Cinderella-Cute-and-Cuddly-Stickers-Disney-Princess-Princesas.png DIsney_Princess_Activity_Book_set.jpg Disney_Princess_Art_Kit_Case.jpg Disney_Princess_Ultimate_Dream_Castle_3.jpg Disney_Princess_Easter_Gift_Card.png 91rTUaI7xOL. SL1500 .jpg 91dTSA6kvCL. SL1500 .jpg 81rmU-3PfWL. SL1500 .jpg Disney-Princess-Books-with-Merida-disney-princess-34420074-444-500.jpg Disney-Princess-Books-with-Merida-disney-princess-34420069-351-500.jpg Disney-Princess-Books-with-Merida-disney-princess-34420066-362-500.jpg Disney-Princess-Books-with-Merida-disney-princess-34420075-419-500.jpg Disney-Princess-Books-with-Merida-disney-princess-34420065-499-500.jpg Disney-Princess-Books-with-Merida-disney-princess-34420068-362-500.jpg Disney_Princess_Friends_Forever_Pop_Up_book.jpg Disney_Princess_Songs_to_Treasure_Book.jpg Disney_Princess_Happy_Easter_Princess_Book.jpg Disney_Princess_Gift_Card_2.jpg Disney_Princess_Fairy_Tale_Moments_Book.jpg ABC's Once Upon a Time cb20130108092908.JPG|Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White cb20130521014317.jpg|Jessy Schram as Cinderella cb20130424010846.png|Emilie de Ravin as Belle cb20130901200325.png|Sarah Bolger as Aurora cb20130119213704.PNG|Jamie Chung as Mulan 306Ariel.png|JoAnna Garcia Swisher as Ariel cb20140408032358.png|Alexandra Metz as Rapunzel Elsaonce.jpg|Unknown as Elsa Collages tumblr_li2c7vdwPQ1qbemqao1_400.png|Symbols of the Disney Princess films First_kiss1.png|Disney Princesses' first kisses Concept_princess.png|Concept Art for all thirteen Princesses tumblr_ldph0y19rt1qbemqao1_400.png|Disney Princesses and their original voice actress tumblr_lcid1lsgT41qbemqao1_400.png|Disney Princesses and their sidekicks tumblr_lergmlXYWO1qbemqao1_400.png|Disney Princesses and their wishful song moments tumblr_lgqhrhqlZt1qbemqao1_r1_400.png|Disney Princesses and their dreamy moments tumblr_lbkm4imIQq1qbemqao1_400.png|Disney Princesses 1st meeting their true loves tumblr_lev6rizIoD1qbemqao1_400.png|Disney Princesses and their happy moments tumblr_l9zenwgHxv1qbemqao1_400.png|Disney Princesses and their angry moments tumblr_lflwelClFy1qbemqao1_400.png|Disney Princesses and their sad moments tumblr_lcicoh3fgJ1qbemqao1_400.png|Disney Princesses and their happy endings tumblr_ltu8saeByx1qbemqao1_500.png|Disney Princesses and their shocked moments princesshorsecollage.png|The Princesses with Horses Princesses_Getting_Wet_By_Water-1.png|Disney Princesses Getting Wet by Water. Princess_crying1.png|Disney Princesses crying Princesses_with_villains1.png|Disney Princesses With The Antagonist. 4 Disney Princesses as Kids.JPG|6 Disney Princesses as kids in their feature films Concept_art_princesses.jpg|Concept art of the Disney Princesses 10 Princesses with companions.png|13 princesses with their allies dptitle.png|Disney Princesses and their movie title screens tumblr_mqmbp5JVoe1ssccu8o1_r1_1280.jpg princesssymbols.png|Symbols of the Princess films logosandsketches.jpg|Logos and Sketches dpcollage.png mulan (2).png|Princesses and their animal friends. Disney-princesses-with-their-voice-actresses.jpg|Disney Princesses with their speaking and singing voice actreeses. Video Games Disney Princess Games Disney Princess GBA game.jpg|Disney Princess Disney Princess Enchanted Journey.jpg|Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey 2011 Princess game Wii.jpg|Disney Princess Enchanting Storybooks Disney-princess-wii-cover.jpg|Disney Princess: My Fairytale Adventure ﻿ Kingdom Hearts Renders Kairi KHII.png|Kairi, Princess of Heart, from the Kingdom Hearts Series Snow White.png|Snow White, Princess of Heart, from the Kingdom Hearts Series Cinderella (Dressed).png|Cinderella, Princess of Heart, from the Kingdom Hearts Series Alice_KHREC.png|Alice, Princess of Heart, from the Kingdom Hearts Series Aurora KHBBS.png|Aurora, Princess of Heart, from the Kingdom Hearts Series ArielKHII.PNG|Ariel, combat ally, from the Kingdom Hearts Series Belle KH.png|Belle, Princess of Heart, from the Kingdom Hearts Series Jasmine KHII.png|Jasmine, Princess of Heart, from the Kingdom Hearts Series Mulan.png|Mulan, combat ally, from the Kingdom Hearts Series Dive into the Heart Stations Station_Three_Princesses_KH.png|The Station representing the free Princesses of Heart at the beginning of Kingdom Hearts. Station Snow White KH.png|Snow White in the Dive to the Heart. Station Cinderella KH.png|Cinderella in the Dive to the Heart. Station Aurora KH.png|Aurora in the Dive to the Heart. Station Belle KH.png|Belle in the Dive to the Heart. Category:Character galleries